A Real American Hero 164
|Synopsis1= In the basement of the Wax Museum in Broca Beach, Snake-Eyes is in the Brainwave Scanner and has gained access within the computer programming of the Scanner. He enters the shared consciousness control sector, with Billy, who is controlled by Dr. Venom through his Brainwave Scanner sessions. Billy actually sitting at the Brainwave Scanner computer initiates a protocol to switch avatars. Inside the program, Snake-Eyes pulls his sword on Dr. Venom, who then switches to Billy, runs to a light switch and turns it off, he changes back to Dr. Venom. Back in reality Snake-Eyes is released for the chair as an exhausted Billy sits at the computer. Dr. Mindbender enters telling him they may have discovered the hidden Joe base in Utah. At The Pit in Utah, Mainframe, Psyche-Out, Duke and Stalker are analyzing the Baroness in her cell. They are trying to figure out why she destroyed the video monitoring camera in her cell. Psyche-Out asks Mainframe to zoom in on the Cobra symbol on her chest. They observe that one of the bars of the symbol is missing. They go back and review some of the footage before she destroyed the camera to discover that the bar was there. Now its a mystery as to where that bar went and what it is. Duke orders Stalker to increase the guards around The Pit and to initiate a greer shift to "locus B". In Broca Beach, Cobra Commander is calling Dr. Mindbender. Dr. Mindbender, in Utah, reports that he has not seen Destro or Zartan who are supposed to be supporting the mission. Cobra Commander orders him to start the mission. So Dr. Mindbender actives the B.A.T.s who file out of the 18 wheeler he is driving. They are preprogrammed to head to the GPS location of The Pit and then run amok taking no prisoners. As they take off a Tele-Viper spots a base a few miles away from the GPS location. Dr. Mindbender orders that the B.A.T.S be redirected visually to the base. Actually at the GPS location, Zartan along with Dreadnoks, Buzzer, Torch, Ripper and Thrasher, are puzzled why there is nothing. But Zartan has Ripper and Torch start searching around in the sand, where they find a door. At the above ground base, the B.A.T.s begin destroying everything but there are no people and it appears abandoned. At the now opened door to The Pit, Destro flies in by himself drops out of his Despoiler and then using a remote has it fly in circles creating a dust storm around them and the door, screening them from the view of the Joes' cameras. Inside The Pit, Mainframe has been monitoring the whole situation and is now confused as to what is going on. Observing from a short distance away, Spirit and Sneak Peek direct Ace in on bombing run to destroy the B.A.T.s. Spirit then rushes out to capture Zartan, Destro and Dreadnoks. As all of this is happening, the Baroness pulls an additional bar off her Cobra symbol which works as a communication device. Dr. Mindbender attempts to report in to Cobra Commander but he is cut off by a message from Billy, before he is able to report in regarding the destroyed BATs. In New York City, Billy and the Brainwave Scanner controlled Snake-Eyes circle in a helicopter over Storm Shadow's Manhattan hideaway in a water tower. Snake-Eyes directs the helicopter to drop them off on the top of a higher building so they can observe the water tower. At The Pit, Mainframe can't figure out why many of his communication and scanners are being jammed, especially since it is intermittent. Psyche-Out standing behind him discovers the Baroness' missing bar on Mainframe's helmet. The bar was the reason for the intermittent scrambling. Stalker rushes off to check on her status. The dust clears above the open door and they see the Baroness standing next to the Dreadnoks being held at gunpoint by Spirit. Duke orders Roadblock to open the cell to check on the Baroness. Just as he does, Destro blows open the door more and flies in on the with Despoiler's guns blasting away at Roadblock, Psyche-Out and Stalker. He also uses his wrist rockets. The Baroness rushes out of her cell, Destro grabs her and they fly away from the base. On the surface, several heavily damaged B.A.T.s appear out of the dust as they crawl towards the door with explosives. Spirit lets Zartan and the Dreadnoks go, drops his gun and tackles a B.A.T. preventing it from entering The Pit. As Destro flies away, Zartan drops his disguise as the Baroness and they ride away on motorcycles. In the background the B.A.T.s explode. On top of the adjacent building, Storm Shadow attacks Snake-Eyes, but first throws his sword into the tail rotor of the helicopter, which sends it into a crashing spin on top of the building. This crash causes Storm Shadow and Snake-Eyes to be knocked off the building. As they are falling Storm Shadow grabs Snake-Eyes' head and administers the Arashikage Mindset. Inside Snake-Eyes' mind Storm Shadow now flips the switch saying "we terminate the interference." And as they near the ground after a 20 story fall Snake-Eyes grabs a street lamp with one arm and then grabs Storm Shadow with the other, breaking their fall and each lands safely on the ground. Snake-Eyes stands up looking at Storm Shadow then he reaches up in the air and catches his falling sword putting it back in its sheath in one smooth move. Storm Shadow puts his arm around Snake-Eyes as they walk down the street. |Appearing1= Featured Characters |MemorableQuotes1= |Errors1=* Sneak Peek died during G.I. Joe's operations in the Middle East, so he shouldn't be working with Spirit here. |ItemsOfNote1= |RealWorldRefs1= |Footnotes= }}